Een wereld vol geloven
Een wereld vol geloven (Cosmic Drive) '''Is a music theme that appears in Mega Man ZX Omega this song appears in the Ground zero stage where you encounters Tsuki and Model D Lyrics Een wereld vol geloven is singing in Dutch by Marianne van de lange '''Dutch Lyrics Een wereld vol geloven De zijde heeft het zien De wereld heeft maar 1 ding en dat hart verdoendend Een ding is een taak, De ander heeft zn smaak Die lach naar je grens heeft je duidelijk gemaakt Een ding is zeker de ander verpest het niet De wereld heeft maar zijde de ander heeft het niet Een ding is een taak, Zn ander kreeg zn smaak Laat je krachten weer horen je bent de heilige Instrumental is coming Kom nu weer achter de Merge maakt me blij Die zal de jou’ne ook weer dus zijn Die heeft ieder krachten die laten het zien wat de jou’ne het maakt Kom nu weer achter de dromen zijn voorbij Laat nu maar de krachten die later jou overkracht weer zien Die nu zijn weergave laat zien Kom De image laat het weer zien, Zodat de vijand heeft gezien, Voel je krachten die het smeekt te zien, Die jou het meeste heeft te wetens zien Ieder heeft zn kracht Zodat de Megamerge heeft te maken Dan laat je de gene los van elkaar Los van elkaar Instrumental is coming Een wereld vol geloven De zijde heeft het zien, Ieder zn wereld maar jij dus een ding Een ding is zn zaak, De ander zn smaak Die lach naar je grens die zn hoogtepunt bereikt Een ding is zeker de ander heeft geen kans Die later dus wel geen grens meer gehad Een ding zn zaak De ander zn smaak Die later het ander zn ganen weer doen Instrumental is coming Kom nu weer achter ieder zn leed Die jou’e ook nu beter weet, Die het moment niet later de gane weer kan Die ook nu het weer later ook weet Kom nu weer achter de wereld staat u klaar Die later ook u leed weer dus laat, Die het moment ook niet vervaardigd weer kan Die nu weer Ook nu weer Instrumental Die nu het ander weer kan laten gaan Die het leed kan niet weer laten gaan, De kracht heeft nu zn hoogtepunt Die ook nu een doeltepunt dus nu heeft bereikt Oh je bent een held, Zodat je nu weer geen ander kracht ontdekt, Megamerge ook nu dus weer in En ja die laat je in Instrumental Oh je leed is lang dus niet voorbij Wanneer je Megamerge het laten kan bij Geef nu zomaar je moet dus niet in Die later nu je dus de dappere weer bent, Jij bent een kei Die krachten laat je dus weer bij Geef je moed dus niet weer dus op, Oh en die heeft het niet weer gekregen Die heeft later niet zich vergeven Geef nu zomaar de moed niet dus niet weer op Die later het zich heeft vergeven Geef maar een kansje Di zich maar een kans kan laten gaan Geef de moed dus niet meer dus lang En zo geef je moed niet op Instrumental English Lyrics A world full of beliefs The side has the see The world has only 1 thing and that is heart beating One thing is one task The other has his taste You have that smile at your border made clear One thing is certain the other is ruined it doesn't The world only has the other side does not have it One thing is one task His other got his taste Let your powers be heard again the Saint Instrumental is coming Now come back behind the Mergemakes me happy So it will be yours again Everybody has that power seeing what yours makes it Come back to the dreams now passed Now leave the forces that later see your force majeure again Now showing his view Come The image shows it again, So the enemy has seen, Feel your powers that it begs too see, Who knows you the most see Everyone has their strength So that the Megamerge has to do Then you let the one go apart Separate from each other Instrumental is coming A world full of beliefs The side has the see, Everybody is a world but you are one thing One thing is his case, The other is taste That smile at your border that is peak reached One thing is for sure the other has none opportunity That later no longer a limit had One thing is matter The other is taste Those later the other go again to do Instrumental is coming Now come back behind every suffering Who knows you better now, That the moment not later the go can again Who now also knows the weather later Now come behind the world again ready That later also you suffered again so late, That the moment also not manufactured can again Now that again Again Instrumental Who can now let the other go again He cannot resist suffering to go, The power now has its peak That now also a target point so now has achieved Oh you are a hero So that you now have no other strength discovered, Megamerge again so now And yes you let that in Instrumental Oh your suffering is not over for a long time Whenever you can leave Megamerge Bee So just enter now so you don't have to Which later now you so the braveagain are, You are a rock So you let those powers go So don't give up on your courage, Oh and it doesn't have it again got He did not forgive himself later Don't just give the courage now up again Who later forgave it Give only one chance He can only let one chance go So don't give the courage so long And you don't give up courage like that Instrumental Category:ZX stubs Category:Music